


Truth or Dare

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a post coital Dean to play Truth or Dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merakieros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/gifts).



Dean opened one eye. It was late, Sam had just made him come so hard his vision had whited out and he was damn sleepy. Now Sam wanted to play.

“What?”

Sam unhooked his leg from Dean’s thigh and shifted in the tight embrace of his brothers arms.

“We never played it. Want to.”

Smacking his lips together, Dean smiled. He couldn’t resist Sam, especially not when he had his sinful body pressed up against him.

“Fine, but I’m going first. Truth or dare, Sammy?”

Sam chuckled happily and dragged his fingernails against Dean’s stomach.

“Truth.”

“Hmm, ok… What do you prefer, top or bottom?”

“Dean, I…” Sam laughed and Dean could feel the silky sweep of hair against his cheek as Sam shook his head. “You could ask anything and you choose that?”

“S’your stupid game. Answer or let me sleep.”

Sam huffed out a frustrated breath. “Don’t you know already?”

“Hmm, nope, I mean… we do both and I’m not…” Dean’s voice trailed off. They’d never actually talked about preferences, not really.

“Oh. Well, I like to be on top mostly. Not that I don’t like when you…” Sam couldn’t say the words ‘fuck me’ because what they were doing, what they were, it was so much more than that. It just wasn’t something that Dean would appreciate having a conversation about.

It was partly why Sam thought up the game. If Dean didn’t realise they were having a chick flick moment then they weren’t. Right?

“I like it better with you… inside me. Feels good,” Dean replied, absolutely honestly and with no shame. Sam fell in love a little more.

“What do you like best, Sammy?”

Dean rolled his hips up against the bed sheets. Turned out he wasn’t too old to be getting hard again after coming so violently only a short time ago. Dean’s smug pride was wiped off his face though when Sam’s large hand pushed down on his hip.

“Nu-uh, you asked and I answered, now it’s my turn.” He planted a quick kiss against Dean’s stubble rough jaw. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Dean was far to exhausted to risk a dare that involved moving too much.

“Ok, when I was in Stanford,” Dean tensed, but Sam continued, “did you come to see me that first Christmas?”

Dean frowned and closed his eyes in the dimly lit room. He’d sworn he’d never tell Sam how many times he’d slipped up, acted on his desperate need to be close to his brother and driven through the night… sometimes more than one night, just to see that Sam was safe and healthy and real.

“Dean?”

“Yes. Truth or dare?”

Sam lifted himself up so that he could lean on his elbow and look down at Dean’s face. He wasn’t going to let Dean off so easily.

“I knew it. I thought I was seeing things that night at the bar, but it was you.”

“Leave it, ok? It was a long time ago.” 

A time that I can’t think about, Dean added silently.

“I would have wanted to see you is all I’m saying.”

“That’s why I didn’t let you.” Dean sighed and looked at Sam, his gaze fixed on his understanding but hurt filled eyes. “Come on, Sam.”

“Ok,” Sam said, settling down again in Dean’s arms. “Truth.”

“Too lazy for a dare, huh? Chicken.” Sam poked Dean in the ribs, but said nothing. “Fine, um… would you rather be blind or deaf?”

“I wouldn’t rather be either,” Sam said, frustration more obvious in his voice now. He wanted Dean to ask him something raw, something deep.

“It’s hypothetical, Sam. Quit thinking as a hunter and just think as you right here and now.”

Sam frowned and closed his eyes. Blind or deaf? It was awful even to imagine it. On one hand, never seeing Dean again… never being able to look at the lines that appear around his eyes when he smiles, never again witnessing that secret look that passes over his brothers beautiful features when Sam drives into his body, open and safe. No, no Sam couldn’t take being blind. His whole life had been spent watching Dean, seeing him, knowing his stubborn, hidden thoughts when he refused to speak. Not being able to see Dean would be like unlearning a language that he’s been documenting since he was born. 

“Sammy?” Dean drawled. 

That sound, god, the way Dean speaks, says his name like a sacrament.. if Sam couldn’t hear that, he’d be lost. 

“I don’t like the question, Dean, and I can’t choose. Pick another or we can stop playing, ok. You were right, this game is stupid.”

Dean was quiet for a moment before he tightened his arms, bringing Sam closer to him. He ran his hands up and down Sam’s arms until they finally still on his hips.

“Would you ever go commando in an interview?”

Sam smiled. He could hear the apology in Dean’s voice even though the words don’t pass his lips and he knows without a doubt that he couldn’t live without that sound. He prays that he never has to.

“Hmmm, maybe. If it was someone elderly I wouldn’t.”

“In case your huge cock gave them a heart attack?” Dean chuckled, vibrations low like crunching gravel in his chest.

“No, jerk. It’s called respecting your elders.”

“And being careful not to kill them with a glimpse of…”

“Dean! Shut up.” Sam felt the flush of blood colouring his cheeks rushing south. He wasn’t shy, but he wasn’t an insufferable exhibitionist like his big brother. Still, the thought that Dean was getting off knowing that Sam would be naked under his tight suit pants wasn’t unappealing.

“So… the next interview? If they’re not seventy plus, you’d…” Dean waved a hand in the air to indicate where the last part of the sentence was going.

“Fuck, yes alright, but I’m not doing it all the time so get that idea out of your head.”

 

“That’s my boy,” Dean grinned. He slid his hands up from Sam’s waist and tangled his fingers into the mop of shaggy brown hair, massaging Sam’s scalp a little which was still damp with sweat from their strenuous activities earlier.

Sam moaned and sucked Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth, the minty freshness of toothpaste still lingering and making his tongue tingle.

“T-truth or dare… ah… De…” Sam spoke against his brothers open mouth, their breaths stuttered and hot and perfect.

Dean moved his hands back down to Sam’s hip, his fingers digging into the smooth, firm flesh.

“Truth,” Dean moaned, rolling his body on top of Sam’s and sliding in-between his legs. 

“Fuck…” Sam arched up, his cock rubbing against the sharp jut of Dean’s hip. “Dean, please…”

The flash of Dean’s smile was like lightning and Sam felt his aching cock twitch against his stomach. There was no better feeling in the world than when Dean looked down at him with such soul burning devotion. Sam was consumed by it, wanted to drown in that look, have it etched on his heart.

“Gonna ride you, baby boy.” Dean spread his hands out on Sam’s chest, moving his hips up and over his cock and settling on Sam’s stomach. “I’m still waiting for my question, though.”

Sam gasped as Dean rolled his hips, catching the head of Sam’s cock against his balls.

“I… Dean…”

Dean lifted himself up so that he was on his knees and reached behind himself to grip the base of Sam’s hard cock in his hand. He was still open from earlier so he didn’t need to use his fingers to prepare himself and the sticky tip of Sam’s hardness pressed inside with a delicious ease.

“So good,” Dean said, baring his teeth and laughing low in his throat.

“Uhh,” Sam panted, his head swimming as clenched around him, bringing their bodies together like they were never meant to be parted. 

“What’s my question?” Dean tilted his hips and slid down with a grunt. He was sweating, a thin sheen of it making his body look like more freckles had seeped through his skin.

Sam smiled, throwing his head back against the pillow. This wasn’t how he’d planned the game to go, but he wasn’t complaining. In fact, with Dean shuddering and writing on top of him, Sam might get the thing he was secretly hoping to from his brother.

Dean said it every time he clipped Sam around the back of the head. Sam said it whenever he rolled his eyes at one of Dean’s bad jokes. Dean said it every time he got Sam a salad for lunch or laughed at his ‘girly’ choice in coffee. Sam said it whenever he raised his fist and waited for Dean to pick ‘scissors”.

The thing was… Sam wanted to actually say it, and more than that, he wanted to hear it.

“Do you love me?”

Dean stilled above him, Sam’s cock throbbing inside,as deep as it could go, and his green eyes flashed with something deeper than lust.

He leaned down over Sam and cradled his face in his hands. Sam closed his eyes, shivering when he felt the first brush of Dean’s lips against his cheek. Dean continued placing tender, feather light kisses all over Sam’s face, his eyelids, the tip of his nose, the bow of his lip. Sam absorbed each one and felt the warmth of them melt into him.

When Dean began to grind his hips slowly, slowly, Sam breathed out, his breath shattering in the heated air.

“Look at me, Sam,” Dean said, so quiet that Sam almost didn’t hear over the sound of his own pleasure.

Sam opened his eyes, Dean’s face still close to his own, cheeks pink and eyes blown almost black.

“I love you,” Dean said. “God, Sam… I do… I…”

“I know, Dean, I know.”

Dean smiled then, wild and bright. He sat up, swirling his hips and taking his own cock in one hand while the other gripped Sam’s thigh. Sam could feel his orgasm building, scorching his insides like molten lava and Dean kept teasing, rotating and grinding on Sam like a porn star.

“Dean, please… I need, harder, please,” Sam begged, gripping Dean’s legs and thrusting up into that tight heat.

“Yeah, baby boy,” Dean said, cursing and groaning as he slammed down over and over, faster and more desperate, fisting his cock with long twisting strokes.

“Fuck, fuck, Dean…” Sam’s eyes rolled back in his head, his neck and chest bowed up off the bed. He came, pulsing and emptying in Dean’s ass, his whole body rocking from the force of it. “Fuck!”

When he finally found the strength to open his eyes, Sam looked at Dean, pale and beautiful and so fragile and on the brink of his own release.

“Let go, Dean. Let me see you,” Sam said, reaching out and touching Dean’s face, stroking his full lips with gentle fingertips.

“Sammy, Sammy, fuck, ahhh!” Dean came over his fist and on Sam’s stomach, long thick ropes of white, and then collapsed half on the bed and half on Sam.

Matching breaths were the only sounds in the room for a long time. Neither man wanted to break the calm bliss, not yet. 

Rain had started pattering against the window, Sam wasn’t sure when it had started, but from the distant rumble of thunder it felt like a storm was coming. He watched the pitter patter of water splashing against the glass, only distantly aware of the mattress dipping as Dean got out of bed. He returned a few minutes later and wiped his brother clean before getting back in and pulling the covers over them both.

“I love you, Sam.”

“I love you,” Sam replied, turning over and pressing his face into Dean’s neck. “So much.”

They lay together quietly, pressed together from head to foot. Sam thought that Dean had fallen asleep. He had the adorable quality of doing so extremely quickly after sex.

“Truth or dare,” Dean sighed, tickling the dark trail of hair under Sam’s belly button.

Sam laughed, a short puff of air bursting out past his lips. “Dare.”

“Seriously? Now?” Dean chuckled when Sam nodded against his chest. “Ok. Call Bobby and tell him that we stopped getting rooms with two queens over a year ago.”

“You…” Sam stuttered a few odd letters, unable to form words let alone a sentence. “You can’t be serious?!”

“I could have been asleep half an hour ago, but you wanted to trick me into having a ‘talk talk’, so yeah I’m serious.”

Turned out that Sam’s cunning plan wasn’t so cunning after all. Dean had known all along.

“Fine,” Sam said with a steely determination. He detached himself from Dean and reached for the phone by the bed, scrolling down the contacts and pushing call. After a few rings, Sam cleared his throat, picking at some loose cotton on the blanket on the end of the bed.

“Bobby, it’s Sam… Yeah… No, everything’s fine…”

Dean grinned up at his brother, waiting for the moment that he cracked and made up some weak ass story before hanging up in defeat.

“It’s not a hunt, Bobby… No, I just needed to talk to you… It’s about Dean… No he’s not hurt… It’s about me and Dean actually. We’re together…”

Dean sat bolt up in bed, his face a clashing mixture of horror and disbelief.

“Sam,” Dean hissed, trying to swipe the phone away from his ear.

“We’re together… Sleeping together… In love with each other… Bobby? You ok? You sound a bit… Yeah, for a long time, but we started being physical just over a year ago and…”

“Sam!” Dean launched himself at Sam, toppling him back against the bed and shaking his wrist until the phone dropped to the floor. Dean followed, crawling bare ass naked and scrabbling around until he found the mobile tucked under the bedside table.

“Bobby? It’s Dean… Bobby? Shit, Sam, I bet he’s having a fucking heart attack!” 

It was then that Dean heard Sam sniggering.

“Oh my god,” Sam gasped. “Oh my god!”

Dean frowned and looked at the screen. 

“You little shit!” Dean clicked tossed the phone down and tackled Sam, putting him in a headlock while Sam continued to laugh hysterically. 

“You thought I’d tell Bobby?! I said we started ‘being physical’, Dean. Who says that?”

“You are the most annoying brother ever,” Dean said, releasing his hold and punching Sam on the arm. “Oh, and calling information instead of Bobby means you failed to do the dare and that means you owe me. Big time, bro.”

“Owe you? What do I owe you?” Sam’s laughter was dying down and with a tug on Dean’s shoulder he maneuvered them both under the covers again, their legs tangled together.

“I dunno, but you’re gonna pay.”

Sam kissed Dean’s temple, his silence a win for his brothers ego. Dean would make him pay, Sam knew that, but he was too light of heart to care. They had both gotten what they wanted that night. 

Dean exhaled into Sam’s hair, asleep already. It didn’t take long for Sam to follow.


End file.
